The present invention pertains to an electrical adaptor, and, in particular, to an electrical adaptor or coupling used to circuit an appliance to a power source in a vehicle.
A wide variety of appliances, such as CB radios, are often used in trucks and other vehicles. Typically these appliances need to be hooked up to an external power source, such as the vehicle power source or battery, to obtain electricity for operation. Because at times the ends of the power cords of electrical appliances are exposed wires, a user may have to tap or tie into the electrical wires within the dashboard in order to wire the CB or other appliance to the vehicle power source. In situations where it is desirable to remove the appliance from the vehicle to, for example, frustrate theft attempts, or where the appliance is only to be used for a short time within that vehicle, it is undesirable and inconvenient to have to tap into the dashboard wiring.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus which conveniently allows for an electrical connection with a vehicle power source via the cigarette lighter socket of the vehicle.